


basorexia

by grandstander



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandstander/pseuds/grandstander
Summary: It's not so bad, but they've got it bad.





	

**Author's Note:**

> old, small drabble i did but never posted

_It’s not that bad being apart_ , they tell each other, and themselves.

They have each other in their hearts, in the text messages and video chats, in the pictures they send each other– they have each other, and it’s something wonderful in and of itself that they’re where they are now. Kuroo and Daichi aren’t the best at communication; Daichi’s verbal, loud, clear, and Kuroo’s physical, subtle, and their messages sometimes get mixed up or they don’t hit home, but they’re here now. 

They got here with Daichi being physical, kissing Kuroo, and Kuroo being verbal, saying he liked him. 

_It’s not so bad_ , each tells himself when they lay down at night and think, for hours and hours, about how much they miss the other. Kuroo knows the texture of Daichi’s lips by heart, and Daichi knows the lines of Kuroo’s palm almost as well as he knows his own, and they lay there until they seep into dreams of the other. Daichi can hear him laughing, that loud sort of snorting laugh that happens when he’s genuinely happy, or when Daichi touches his hips a certain way. Kuroo can see a soft hazy glow in Daichi’s eye when he smiles, a feeling seeping into his body that’s like drinking warm coffee while staring at a burning sunset.

It’s not that bad, _but they’ve got it bad_. 

Kuroo aches, aches down to his core, for Daichi. To feel him and press their palms together, to breath against the corner of the other captain’s lips and to kiss him, again and again. It plagues him, that sort of desire filling him to the brim til he feels he might break apart. He resides to himself in patience, waiting, waiting until he can see Daichi again. 

When Kuroo sees him again, their usual meeting is broken in pace by a desperate, long-awaited kiss that drowns out the noise that was leaving the shorter of the two. Daichi’s shoulders tense, though he melts into it, a hand curling around the other boy’s neck and he breathes shakily as Kuroo presses a mantra of kisses against his mouth with a hushed “I missed you.”


End file.
